New Twist on King Kong
by dreamer1500
Summary: this is my own story of what happenes to the character of King Kong after King Kong's death. There's new characters and old oh and I added Lumpy back in...that guy's to cool to die!
1. Meeting and Departure

"ANNE!"

Anne Darrow looked to her left as she walked down the wooden plank of the _SS Venture. _She didn't know who was calling her name or if it was even directed towards her, but she looked anyways.

Sure enough, a young woman about the same height and age as Anne with long straight brown hair and hazel eyes was running towards the ship, arms waving. Anne smiled broadly as Captain Englehorn helped her from the plank to the dock.

"Hello Charlie!" Anne called happily as the girl embraced her.

"Oh Anne! I was so worried about you! I didn't know where you were! What are you doing?"

Charlie's attention went to the trapping steamer docked and crowded with gruesome looking men. It was surprisingly appealing to her.

"You'll never believe this Charlie, but Jack and I are getting married! We're taking Mr. Englehorn's ship to Singapore and having our wedding there!"

At the mention of his name, Captain "Skipper" Englehorn turned towards the two young women. There was Anne, her short blonde curls representing her soft, yet childish personality. The corners of Englehorn's lips curled into a rare smile as he watched her talk excitedly to the attractive young woman standing only a few feet away from her. _Do all women get so excited over such silly things?_ Thought Englehorn as he pulled out a small cigar and lit it.

"Jack? I haven't met this Jack yet! And here you are, about to marry him!"

"Oh I know, but with the whole Kong," Anne hesitated, remembering the death of the beloved giant guerrilla, "I wasn't able to introduce him to you,"

Charlie gave her a smile of compassion, "I understand, but enough of all this chatter, where is he!"

Anne laughed and pointed to a tall man with black hair boarding the ship. He wore a simple gray jacket and tan pants, but Anne had a look of total adoration in her fair blue eyes. Jack caught the look of his lover's gaze and smiled back, his deep brown eyes twinkling.

"Well, come on slow poke! Lets meet him already! Oh and Anne, can I ask you a favor?"

Anne gave Charlie a questionable look, "What now?"

"Oh Anne! Please don't be like that! I thought…I…" Charlie turned away to wipe the tears that threatened to spill down her delicate cheeks.

Anne smiled warmly, trying to lighten up the mood, "Don't cry Charlie! Come on and meet Jack and know what? I'm inviting you to the wedding,"

Charlie hugged Anne tightly, "Oh thank you so very much Anne!"

Anne laughed and hooked arms with Charlie, "Come on! You can meet some of the people I've had to spend a lot of time with!"

Englehorn watched as the two young women approached him, giggling and smiling. _What do they want? Another room! Damn wedding guests._ Englehorn thought as Anne looked up at him, sky blue eyes meeting those of the blue sea.

"Mr. Englehorn, this is my dear friend Charlotte Stone,"

"Pleasure, Miss Stone," Englehorn said, taking Charlie's hand and pressing it gently against his soft lips.

Actually, Charlie noticed, his lips were probably the only thing soft about him! He was dirty like the other men and was starting to need a shave; she had even caught the hint of annoyance in his German accent.

"Pleasures all mine, Mr. Englehorn," she said, stabbing the irritated tone back at him.

He just smiled sarcastically, acting as if he didn't notice the young woman's stubbornness.

"Jack! I want you to meet my dear friend Charlotte Stone," Anne said excitedly, waiting for her future husband to except the hand of her best friend.

Jack smiled and shook her hand, "How are you Miss Stone?"

"Oh he is the charmer," Charlie said turning to Anne and shaking Jack's hand, "I'm fine thank you,"

Jack blushed a little and turned towards Englehorn, "Captain, may I have a word with you?"

"Oh course Mr. Driscoll," Englehorn said dropping the cigar and crushing it with his boot heel.

"Mr. Englehorn doesn't seem very…um…happy," Charlie said as Anne and her explored the ship.

"He's easily irritated and isn't one for small talk," Anne said as they rounded the corner and into the kitchen where a tall brown haired man with a mustache and one blue green closed eye turned towards them.

He had a massive cigar hanging limply from his bottom lip and he smelt terrible! He was hovering over a big pot of something or another and personally, Charlie didn't want to know what it was.

"This is the cook, Lumpy," Anne said, holding in her laugh as Charlie shook the massive slimy hand of Lumpy.

"Good to meet you miss," Lumpy said with a crooked smile.

"You…too…Lumpy," Charlie said uncomfortably.

"Have you scene Jimmy?" Anne asked gazing around the room for the cabin boy Jimmy.

"'Round here somewhere," Lumpy mumbled turning back to his, if you must call it something, food.

Anne continued Charlie on the tour. Charlie avoided looking at the crewmembers that gave the two young women odd glances that made her feel totally out of place. She hoped that the ship would be as appealing on board as off, but obviously not. Charlie admired the sea smell, but not the dirty crewmen and molded boards.

"Jimmy! I want you to meet a friend of mine who will be staying on the ship with us," Anne said brightly as she grabbed the sleeve of a boy walking past.

He was probably 16, Charlie guessed, and about the same height as her. He had ruffled brown hair and curious blue eyes. He wore a sailors hat, similar to the one Englehorn had. He adjusted his hat nervously and spoke softly, as if he didn't want to be there.

"Hello miss," he said holding up a hand and finally making eye contact with Charlie.

Charlie smiled; she liked this kid, "Good to meet you Jimmy. I'm Charlie,"

"Isn't that a mans name…er…Charlie?"

Charlie and Anne laughed causing Jimmy to turn red.

"You're right Jimmy, it is, but my real name is Charlotte and Charlie is short for that. It's also short for Charles, which was my…fathers name,"

"COME ON MEN! LET'S GET THIS SHIP OUT TO SEA!" Shouted Englehorn's voice from somewhere above them. Jimmy quickly bowed the rim of his hat in a mock salute and ran past them.

"I'll show you where you can stay," Anne said walking the other direction than Jimmy.

Charlie glanced over her shoulder to see Jimmy watching them. He quickly ducked behind a corner, embarrassment written on his face. Charlie just smiled and followed Anne.

"You can sleep in this room. I know the rooms aren't very big, but they are quite cozy," Anne stood to the side as Charlie examined the room around her.

Anne was right, it was small, but cozy. Charlie set down the checkered bag from around her shoulder on the bed and began to out some of its contents into the dresser that stood in the corner.

"This will be fine. Thanks Anne…for everything,"

They embraced again and Anne left Charlie to get situated. Charlie sat on the bed and gazed out the window, the rolling sea was going to take time adjusting to.

_Alright readers! I'm kinda starting over on writing and hoping this site will be better for me! Ok, if you haven't noticed Charlie's a new character and ends up having a almost father daughter relationship with Lumpy so, that's why I didn't kill him off like he is in the movie...hope you don't mind...R&R!_


	2. Unexpected meeting

Charlie groaned. This was the fifth time she had been woken up by that oh so annoying bell! She had tried everything: a pillow over her head, sleeping at a different angle, removing and adding covers, and reading out of her book, but nothing was working! All she could hear was the thudding of boots and shouting of names and then when they were finally done moving around up there and she was drifting back to sleep, the bell would ring!

She glanced at the clock next to her, "4:30 AM," she whispered to herself rolling her eyes and slamming her head against her pillow.

"Alright men, the Captain's got it from here! Go to bed for a couple of hours!"

There was a loud cheer and quick scampering down the steps. After about 30 minutes, the noise ceased as if it had never been there. Charlie smiled. _Finally no more noise!_ But she still couldn't sleep, not after being woken up that many times. Lazily, Charlie pulled herself out of bed and changed into a red skirt, white blouse, and grabbed a red shawl to help keep her warm.

She made her way out the door and down the hall. It was hard for her to keep her balance, but she could manage until she was up on deck and in the cool morning breeze. Finally, she reached the soggy almost moldy deck. She regretted not putting on shoes to protect her feet from the disgusting feeling and slivers.

Little did she know that Englehorn was just a few feet above her head, watching her from his quarters…

Englehorn gazed down on the fragile figure of Miss Stone. _What is she doing down there? Can't she sleep? Maybes it's my fault…I wasn't a very good host, but since when have I cared about the well being of my passengers? _Englehorn sighed and sat up in bed, slipping his large black boots.

Charlie glanced around her. No one was there, everyone was downstairs and she knew it. She just stood there, thinking of her past and the career she had left behind. She tried to keep the tears from escaping their cage of fear, but finally they came, hot coals burning her delicate cheeks and slowly, a song came to her mind. Without taking a second thought she let the words slip out of her mouth.

Oh come my brilliant star. Oh why do you seek me so?

My soul is weak, but you are strong.

Hold me now my lover dear.

I wonder what's happening to our bond.

I wish I knew the answer.

You try to help me, but I fall

Into a pit so deep, so dark…

So cold.

Englehorn now stood behind Charlie. Her voice was like a lark whistling it's love song in his ear and he yearned to hear her continue, but instead her breathing became irregular and tears poured down her delicate features. Englehorn had to admit, he was panicking! He wasn't good what so ever around emotional people a.k.a. girls.

In his confusion he just stood there. He was feeling extremely foolish, he didn't want to leave her, but what else was he to do! So, he walked over and stood next to her, smoking a cigarette. Hey…what else was he to do?

Charlie sniffed the air,_ What's that smell?_ She turned to see Englehorn standing on the rail next to her, just standing there smoking!

She turned away from him for 1, she was to embarrassed and 2, she was angered! There he was smoking away while she cried!

"What do you want Mr. Englehorn?" Charlie snapped at him.

Charlie was clearly insulted and Englehorn could tell by the sound in her voice.

"Miss…Stone, I didn't think you'd…err…want to be…um…alone," Englehorn turned slightly red, but wasn't embarrassed to show a little compassion.

Charlie shoved Englehorn from the rail so that they were facing eachother. Her face was still red in places where the tears had hit her face, making it look almost blotchy, but otherwise she was just mad.

"If you want to show 'sympathy' or 'compassion'…hold me," Charlie's anger subsided and she threw her arms around Englehorn's neck (it was hard because she had to stand on tiptoe).

Englehorn didn't know what to do…again! He felt Charlie's tears begin to soak into his shirt and, finally, he placed his hands on her waist and held her closer. He didn't mind holding her, she was warm and in need of love…but so was he.


End file.
